


Kiss it Better

by zebraljb



Series: Hershey Kisses [6]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Pouting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 13:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: PROMPT - One person pouting only to have it removed by a kiss from the other person.Eggsy's back from a mission and wants attention from Merlin, but Merlin feels he's too hurt for anything serious.





	Kiss it Better

KISS IT BETTER

“But why can’t I stay over, Hamish?” Daisy Baker’s mouth drew into an adorable pout, her blue eyes large and soulful. “I can help make breakfast tomorrow. I am real good at breakfast. I know how to stir the pancake batter so it don’t go out of the bowl. And I can be quiet until you get up. Real quiet. Like a ghost.”

Eggsy snickers. “Quiet like a ghost. Yeah, right. Daisy my flower, you are a lot of things but quiet in the morning ain’t one of them.”

“Dinnae keep your face like that, lass, or a bird will come build a nest on that pout.” Merlin taps it with his finger and she giggles. “Or so my grandmother used to say. And all ghosts are nae quiet. I remember back home in Scotland we had a ghost in the attic that rattled and yelled all hours of the day and night.”

“Really?” Daisy gasps.

“Of course. I willnae lie to ye, Daisy.” 

“Now THAT is a lie.” Eggsy wonders how he’s become the parent in this scenario, when his lover is a good two decades older. “Don’t lie to my sister.”

“I would never.” Merlin places his hand over his heart. “As for tonight, my Daisy, I’m sorry. Your brother is just home from his work trip, as ye know, and he needs a good night’s rest.”

“Did you beat up the bad men who tried to rob you, Eggsy?” Daisy asks, gently patting his bruised face.

“I most certainly did, Dais. Yer big brother ain’t gonna let no bullies get the best of him,” Eggsy promises, wincing a bit as she digs her knee into his injured side on her way to hugging him.

“I love you, Eggsy.” She puts her head on his shoulder but soon lifts it. “I could be your nurse!” Daisy scrambles to get away and he groans as she digs her knee in again. 

“Jesus, I don’t think I could live through yer nursin’.” Eggsy winces again and Merlin frowns.

“Lass, Eggsy is very lucky to have such a loving sister. You’re right, ye would be a wonderful nurse. But I’m afraid there is a bit of schooling involved, and I dinnae have the time to teach ye what ye’d need to know.”

“You know how to be a nurse?”

“I know about medicine. I can most definitely teach ye how to take care of someone after an injury…but not today.”

“All right. I just…it’s more fun at your house.” Daisy pouts again and plays with the strings of Eggsy’s hoodie. 

Eggsy understand what she means. Even though he’s offered to help his mother financially, she insists she can do it on her own now that she’s sober and working two jobs. But this also means Daisy spends a fair bit of time at a babysitter. “Hamish, I’m really not feeling that bad. Maybe we could…”

“Nae, lad. Ye need your rest,” Merlin says sternly. “We will pack up and take Daisy to Miss Evelyn’s within the hour.”

“Fine,” Eggsy sighs.

“Fine,” Daisy echoes, and Merlin’s the one who looks exhausted.

 

They take Daisy to the sitter and stop for a quick dinner before heading home. Merlin practically manhandles Eggsy into a hot bath before preparing his pain meds. The muggers they’d told Eggsy about were actually weapons dealers, and instead of two, there were actually six. He’d given better than he’d got, and walked away with only black and blue marks and a few bruised ribs. “Into bed with ye,” Merlin orders after watching Eggsy take his medication.

“Yes, doctor,” Eggsy says coyly, carefully crawling into bed and sitting against the pillows. 

“Nae, lad,” Merlin growls. “Dinnae be looking at me with that gleam in your eye. Ye willnae be fucking me tonight.”

“But why, Hamish?” Eggsy adopts Daisy’s wheedling tone. “I can sit completely still. You could get on top and…”

“Nae. Ye shouldn’t even be sitting up like that. Lay down.” Merlin snaps his fingers. 

Eggsy lays down flat. “Please? I missed ya. I was gone a whole week.” He pushes out his bottom lip and slowly looks up at Merlin. “Need ya, babe. Please?”

“I swear your mother teaches ye that pout before ye can walk,” Merlin mutters. He crawls up Eggsy’s body and slowly kisses him, tugging at that bottom lip until Eggsy’s whimpering. “Nae. Ye and your cock will have to behave tonight.”

“No, we don’t.” Eggsy pushes him away, closes his eyes, and pulls the drawstring on his pajama bottoms. “I’ll just take care of things myself, if ya’d be so kind as ta get me somethin’ ta clean up with. Never thought I’d hafta talk ya inta havin’ sex with me.” Eggsy pouts again as he reaches for his prick and strokes it to hardness.

“Oh, for Christ’s sake.” Merlin shoves his hand away, kneeling between his legs. “The things I do to make ye happy…”

“Like it’s such a hardship oh Jesus FUCK!” Eggsy yells as Merlin swipes at him with his tongue and brings him all the way into his mouth.

It’s been over a week since Eggsy’s had any part of Merlin on his cock, and it doesn’t take long until he’s moaning Merlin’s name and arching into his mouth. “Come for me, boyo…come for me.” Merlin sucks on just the head and that’s all it takes. He pulses onto Merlin’s tongue, petting at his head and whimpering. “That’s my good lad.” Merlin tucks him back into his pajamas and helps him under the covers.

“Don’t leave me.” Eggsy reaches out for him.

“Nae, lad. I must go down and lock up. Ye will be asleep before I come back, but I will tuck ye into my arms on my return.”

“Love you, Hamish.” Eggsy burrows down into his pillows and smiles up at him sleepily.

“And I love ye, my blessed brat of a boy.” Merlin kisses him again and turns off the light on his way out the door.


End file.
